Many jar openers have been provided in the past and have usually embodied unmounted clamps which require the use of two hands, the clamp being normally operated by the right hand while the jar is held by the left hand. The main difficulty usually is in holding the jar with the one hand. This is increased when one or both of the hands is weakened due to injury or disease. Clamps have been devised which are mounted and clamp the jar to suspend it to free both hands for turning the jar relative to the cap. However, these usually require considerable effort and skill with the hands to initially operate the clamp to grip the cap and suspend the jar. Illustrative of this type of device are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,296; 1,953,412 and 1,834,307.